We Are Serious
by dontbreathetoodeep
Summary: One shot featuring Brittany defending the relationship between herself and Santana. It's about time Britt had her say on the way people sometimes look at homosexual relationships, just wanted to show that it's not just Santana who can defend herself.


"I swear to you Britt, if I hear Berry go on about Sectionals next year when we haven't even competed in Nationals yet, I am going to go all Lima Heights,"

"San calm down, let Rachel talk, that's all she does, talk. Well, when she's not singing... or storming out,"

"Brittany!"

"Yes San?"

"Britt I didn't say anything," said Santana on the other end of the phone.

"Brittany!" came the shout again, Brittany decided if it wasn't Santana it must be someone in the house.

"Mom?"

"Brittany come down these stairs right now,"

"Oh no," Brittany said to the phone as she walked to her bedroom door warily, "San, I need to go, I'll ring you later babe, I love you,"

"OK Britt, love you too, bye!" Before opening the door she hung up the phone and instinctively turned to the cat making himself very comfortable on the end of her bed.

"What have you done this time?" No reply came from the cat so she opened the door and, keeping her phone in her hand, walked down the stairs to see her Mom looking up to her.

"Are these yours?" in her mother's hands were a packet of condoms.

"Condoms?" the blonde jumped back and looked to her Mom confused, "no!"

"Are you cheating on Santana?"

"What? No!" she shook her head and ran down the stairs snatching the box and looking over it, "Why would I even need condoms, Santana can't get me pregnant... can she?"

"No, of course she can't. Brittany I don't understand, they aren't mine, they aren't yours, the only other person they could be is... Lily!"

"What?" the younger girl yelled from her room and began to run to the top of the stairs. At the sight of the box her girl's eyes widened and she looked straight to Brittany, "Are those yours Britt?"

"No! I don't need them, Santana doesn't need them. We don't need them why would they be mine?"

"Are you cheating on her?" questioned Lily.

"Why does everyone think I'd cheat on Santana? Doesn't anyone know I love her? This isn't fair, is it because she's a girl? You don't think she'd make me happy enough to stop me cheating? Well she does, I don't need anyone else but her, I don't _want _anyone else but her. I'm not cheating on Santana, I wouldn't do that,"

"Not even if the 'plumbing's different'?" asked Lily, clearly she'd overheard something Santana had once said about Artie.

"No. That doesn't matter, the plumbing doesn't matter, I love Santana, those_ things _are _not _mine. OK?"

"Right they aren't Brittany's. No Lily don't look like that, they aren't Brittany's and they aren't mine, or your Dad's so don't say that either, these are yours,"

"Well," sighed Lily, "_technically _they're Jack's,"

"And you tried to say I'd cheat on my girlfriend," running upstairs, Brittany began to cry. Since Figgins had told her and Santana about the complaints about their kissing in school, Brittany had been noticing a lot of people treat them differently from other couples. People who used to want to hang out with them now looked at them funny, Santana had told her that it was because their love intimidated other people but Brittany wasn't stupid, even if people thought she was. She knew that gay people were seen as lower by some people, by most people at their school and no amount of glee club was going to change that. One place that she thought she was safe from judgement was at home and even there was beginning to seem strange. When she was with Artie, Lily would never have suggested she'd cheat. Brushing it off as just her sister not understanding, she sat on her bed and went to ring Santana again.

After three tries, Brittany gave up and lay down and immediately fell asleep. Dreaming something about Santana and a dragon, she managed to move until her feet were where her head should be only to be awakened by someone knocking on her bedroom door.

"Britt?" as she sat up under the covers, which she somehow had gotten under, she saw Santana had sat on her bed and was already looking at her, "you never hung up on me,"

"Hm?"

"Before, you didn't hang up," Santana took her hand and stroke it.

"Oh," she was confused, "I'm _sorry?"_

"No, no. I came here to thank you,"

"_Thank _me?" she still didn't understand what Santana meant.

"Nobody has ever defended me like that before, defended the relationship they had with me. I'd never cheat on you either, I love you Brittany,"

"Oh, oh," she nodded, "I get you, OK. I love you too Santana."

"No, I mean it. People have said a lot of things about me, Britt but _never _has anybody been as proud to be with me as you are to defend me like that. You stood up for me, for us and you made it clear we're serious, because, we are serious aren't we?"

"San, of course we are," Brittany nodded and pulled her girlfriend closer to hold her in her arms, "I'm really tired though, babe, can we sleep?"

"Sure, let's sleep, Britt,"


End file.
